Serenade
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Tate tries to get Mai back. MaiMikoto. No Tate bashing


**Serenade  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Still no.

Notes: Another one inspired by my heart is an icebox; also thanks to my girl, I asked her a cheesy way to trying to get someone back she said "MARIACHIS!" (actually she screamed it in my ear), now I don't mean to offend anyone with this it's supposed to be in good fun.

* * *

The night was beautiful and warm. The stars shined in the sky and the spring smell of flowers in bloom permeated the night air near the dorms, the cicadas let their romantics' songs be heard by anyone awake although they were sporadically interrupted by the tuning of the cords of a guitar. That gave the idea that something more was going to happen on this spring night apart than the stars, the smell of flowers and the cicadas songs.

Anyone thinking about that would have being right for outside the dorms, under the window of a room shared by a busty redhead chef, a dark haired biker and a catlike kendoka, there were a group of people dressed in a way not common for a city in Japan, their sombreros and white clothes with sequins that glittered by the light of the moon distinguish them from other traditional clothes from the Rising Sun country, the fact that they were armed with guitars, violins, guitarrones and trumpets was something that gave the range of their profession. They were the most famous (and the only) group of Mariachis on all of Fuuka, and at the moment they had been hired by no other than Tate Yuuichi.

Now the reason why the guy wanted to hire a group of mariachis was simple, just two weeks ago his girlfriend (former-girlfriend) had said to him that their relationship could no go on, when asking why she had only said that the spark between them that had existed during and, for some time, after the Carnival seemed to have faded. Now Tate was one guy that knew when to quit (he had quit kendo after all, and he had actually loved the art) but he had very strong feelings for the busty redhead and he was sure that she reciprocated them, she just needed a little push to realize that. And he was sure that the group of mariachis was going to help him show her that the spark hadn't go out it just needed a little more of fuel.

"Hey, muchacho! Are you going to call the señorita? We charge by the hour after all." The leader of the group informed him with a smile. Sebastian Aguirre was after all a romantic and he had accepted the plight of the blond guy with the Elvis hairdo after he explained his problem. When he saw that the guy didn't know how to proceed he decided to help. "It's common to throw rocks to her window at least that's what tradition dictates if not a call on her cell phone also works."

Tate was sure that he couldn't reach the window of his ex by throwing rocks, so he used his mobile and called her. As she answered he was quick to speak before she cut the conversation or tell him to leave.

"Mai, please look out the window I have a message for you." After saying those words and seeing her window light up he gave a signal to the mariachis to start singing.

"Es imposible que yo te olvide, es imposible que yo me vaya..."

--

"... por donde quiera que voy te miro."

The song, lyrics and beautiful music filtered trough the window, waking the formerly sleeping occupants of the room. Not that they needed normal hours of sleep HiMEs seemed to have high concentrations of energy that remained of their times of the Carnival; but still Kuga Natsuki hated to be woke when she was having a dream of her girlfriend dressed as a harem slave. Minagi Mikoto's dream instead consisted in having Tokiha Mai dressed in all her favorite sweet foods and helping her divest herself from them with the use of her cat tongue.

The displeased groan that both girls gave was instantaneous and informed the other occupant of the room that had been awake in the account of doing homework (the girl worked after all, so her homework had to be done late at night) that the music had awakened them; and if she had any doubts the next words killed them.

"What the hell is that damn racquet!?" Natsuki really hated to be robbed from the dreams of her girlfriend. But the smile that had appeared on Mai's face didn't diminish it an inch.

"Yuuichi is serenading me." The glint in her eyes bare witness to her happiness, the redhead had never been serenaded before and the romantic gesture made her feel that she had been to hasty on breaking up with the boy, still there were other reason and her eyes found them almost hurriedly.

While Natsuki had given a displeased 'tch!' at hearing the reason why her fantasy had been cut short, Mikoto's eyes had widened and sadness made itself known in them. The cat like kendoka couldn't believe her luck; she had thought that Tate and Mai's relationship ending was her opportunity to confess her feelings to the girl. But her brother had told her that it would be best to not move to fast and give the amethyst eyed girl some time to settle her feelings for the male that had stole her before. And yet, because of her waiting she now was going to lose her. She cursed the day that she decided to act as an adult.

"Mikoto?" Mai's tender tone take her away from her contemplations, the fact that the redhead was now in front of her let her now that she had been so much inside her mind that she had lost her way, the mariachis were now in their second song, and Mai caressing her cheeks informed her that she was crying. "Does Mikoto have something to say to me?" Mikoto simply denied with her head, who was her to take away a chance for Mai to find happiness? "Mikoto, if you don't have anything to say to me I have something to say to you... You are the reason why Tate and I are over; I realized that she was my important person. Does Mikoto understand what I'm telling you?" Mikoto nodded and a watery smile appeared on her face. "So does Mikoto have something to say to me?"

"I love you, Mai. Since I met you I have loved you." And before that anything else came from her lips Mai was kissing her with as much passion as she had, mariachis, Tates and Natsukis forgotten for the rest of the night.

--

"I came to inform you that you have been rejected." Natsuki said from the darkness near Tate, she noticed that this was redundant as the mariachis seemed to be putting away their instruments and Tate locked as if someone had kicked his puppy. "But it looks like you already know."

"Hard not to." With those words the blonde kendoka pointed to the window were the shadows of Mikoto and Mai were in a tender embrace, only someone without imagination could not see that both girls were kissing. "I should have known sooner... But I guess if it is what makes her happy." He sighed dejectedly but had a small smile on his face.

"You are not such a bad guy I'm sure that you'll find someone." Natsuki wasn't one to actually offer comfort words, but she felt sorry for the guy.

"Say, that guys are inviting me to use the money I paid them to get me drunk, you want to come?" He said grateful that someone had some compassion to him. "I mean I doubt that you could go back to your room now."

"Nah, sorry but I have to go someplace else." With that the dark haired girl gave him a wave and started to walk away, and then she stopped when she was struck with a memory. "You know there's this girl in the Athletics Club that has a crush on you, I think she's also a classmate of yours... name is Nina Wang."

"Really?" Natsuki only nodded and went back inside the building. Tate for his part just smiled he remember the dark haired girl, she actually seated herself in front of him; maybe he could make an effort to know her a little.

"Hey, amigo. Vienes?" But first he was going to try to use a little tequila to forget about the pain, and then tomorrow she would ask Wang-san to take some coffee with him after club. After all when a door closed a window was opened.

In one of those windows that was illuminated in this beautiful spring night where the cicadas sung, and was perfumed by the blossoming flowers two shadows disappeared and only someone with no imagination at all will say that they had not just let themselves fall into bed.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompt was "Tate come back for Mai", I hope this fulfills that request. The name Sebastian Aguirre comes from the only mariachi singer that I know, he actually sung in my sister's wedding and it came to be that he assisted to one of the classes of Greek Mythology that I teach.

**Omake:**

The insisting knocking on the former Kaicho doors awaked the girl from a dreamless sleep. She wouldn't have answered the door if not for the fact that there were two reasons for this first as her job as Himeno Fumi assistant she always had to be reachable to solve any emergency that presented itself in the dorms; second and the one she was waiting for was a nightly visit by her lovely wolf (luckily for her the second option was the right one).

"Natsuki, is there any problem?" The roughish smile on her girlfriend face let her know that there was no problem whatsoever.

"Not really. There was an incident before but it was solved rather quickly." Before the light haired girl could said anything the smile on Natsuki's face became impishly. "Say, Shizuru, do you think that you have a costume of a Harem Slave Girl?"

Natsuki's smile was quickly answered by Shizuru's naughty grin. "I'm sure we can find something... Mistress."

**End.**


End file.
